


Goldfish Days

by abigaru_chaaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesiac!Kageyama, Angst?, Don't come at me please, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tsukishima being sweet for once, What Was I Thinking?, again how do i tag, prompt gen made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaru_chaaan/pseuds/abigaru_chaaan
Summary: "Morning, King."The guy who he called turned his body to him, royal blue irises shining against his honey brown ones. After seconds of awkward silence and a bit of hesitation, he answered."Do I know you?"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	Goldfish Days

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from our good 'ol prompt generator :))
> 
> It might get a little confusing but don't worry, I got confused too~
> 
> I hope you like it❤️

_To "Me" of tomorrow:_

_How are you feeling? I hope you're doing well._

_Are you still in the hospital? I hope not. It's boring in there, you can't do anything. It's been a while since I've touched a volleyball either._

_I'm not sure what to talk about, I'm sorry. The doctors said writing about my day would help, but I don't know, since at the end of the day you would still forget about it. What's the point? You probably don't remember what I'm feeling today, do you?_

_But I won't blame you, I'm like that too you know?_

_Anyways, that's all I can talk about for today. Thank you, and I guess.. Goodbye._

_— "Me" of yesterday._

* * *

Kei never really liked hospitals.

The day-to-day basis of walking towards the entrance, the strong smell of bleach and antiseptics, the sound of footsteps reverberating throughout the quiet hallway, and that one big inhale of oxygen before opening the door where Tobio sits inside, quiet and unaware of his surroundings.

"Morning, King."

The guy who he called turned his body to him, royal blue irises shining against his honey brown ones. After seconds of awkward silence and a bit of hesitation, he answered.

"Do I know you?"

The blonde heaves a sigh, grabbing a stool to place beside the bed.

"We're going to talk about it today." 

The sound of the pages turning signals the start of another day.

* * *

_Hello, "Me" of tomorrow:_

_Today's the 26th. Kei said this marks your first year of being locked up here in the hospital. Man, it's already been a year? Time flies by so fast, I wonder how did I manage to bear with it?_

_I don't know, I don't remember._

_I wonder why?_

_Anyways, I hope 'we' can get out of here soon._

_Your name's Kageyama Tobio. Don't forget, okay?_

_— "Me" of yesterday_

* * *

Kei doesn't realize that the day already ended.

He mentally prepared as his throat runs dry reading the last sentence Tobio wrote yesterday, closing the notebook and placing it on a table beside him. He looked up to see Tobio, eyes opening and closing, obviously fighting the sleep off his body.

"Tired already?" The blonde gently asked, adjusting his glasses which he noticed were tilted askew.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to look like I'm not interested." Tobio apologizes, trying his best to shake off the awkwardness between him and the person which he was sure he just met today but apparently in his notes, is his significant other. 

Kei just smiled back, an unfamiliar feeling of warmth suddenly grows strong inside his tummy. It's a funny feeling, he thinks. Though he immediately brushed it off before it even got the chance to become obvious in his face.

Does he always feel like this when he's with him?

He doesn't know. He doesn't remember.

Why can't he remember anything in the first place?

He doesn't know either.

* * *

_To "Me" of tomorrow:_

_I'm really interested in this "Kei" person._

_Today, he just barged into my room, which I don't remember I was staying in, by the way, asked him who he was, and with a smug face he told me, my BOYFRIEND??_

_How can such of a salty person be my boyfriend? I don't even know him, heck even remember interacting with him._

_I don't even remember myself being interested in guys either, what the hell is going on?_

_I asked him to get out, but he insisted in staying and showed me this notebook, the one I'm writing on right now. It seems like I have something wrong in me, which I don't freaking remember what it was, and causes me to forget everything but the accident that made me this way._

_Ugh, thinking about that still ticks me off. I should be playing volleyball right now, but the doctors said I can't._

_And I've already written a lot in here? Apparently Kei told me I'm writing in here everyday, to help me remember what I did yesterday and the days before that._

_But, I don't remember writing them._

_Why can't I remember?_

_I don't know._

_Anyways, I hope I'll be better soon. I have to be! I want to play volleyball as soon as possible._

_And my name's Kageyama Tobio, I think. It's what it says in here, so yeah.. Don't forget about it._

_— "Me" of yesterday_

* * *

Kei chuckles lightly, aware of the sleeping guy beside him. Today's session just ended, and it must've ticked Tobio off so much that he was able to write something like this for today. It's been a while since he got to see a worked up personality of his. But as soon as the chuckle escaped his lips, a frown followed soon after.

"He's completely different from yesterday."

Tobio's memories restart, and when it does, he becomes a different person. Every, single, day. Sometimes he's quiet, sometimes he's the loudest person you could ever meet. Sometimes he's cheerful, sometimes his pessimistic traits are over the roof. So tomorrow, for sure, he'll change again.

He even said 'I love you' to him out of the blue earlier, right after he said that they were dating. He knows it's just Tobio trying to confirm it, but he still was surprised.

Will he forget about that too? 

Definitely.

Kei realizes it every single day, and something inside of him breaks.

.  
.  
.

_"Aren't you getting tired of it?"_

The blonde snaps back into reality, his head suddenly springs upward to see Tobio, still haven't embraced the feeling of exhaustion completely.

"Why are you still awake? You should sleep now, King."

Tobio huffs, sitting up to lean on the wall behind him. He plays with his fingers, a mannerism his body remembers to do when he's nervous, or in this case tonight, anxious.

Upon hearing no reply from either of them, Kei decided to break the silence.

"Why would ask that, by the way?"

"To be a person taking care of someone whose memories kept vanishing every day. To be a person repeatedly telling someone who they are and what they do because they keep forgetting about it. To be someone dealing with a person like me, aren't you getting tired of it?"

"I-"

"You said that you're my boyfriend, right? And this has been going on for a year now.. I'm surprised you haven't found someone new. Are you sure you don't feel obligated to do this? What does Miwa-neesan say about this?"

"I don't."

"Then why? I know you're tired. I'm sure you are! So why—"

"I love you. That's why."

Kei cuts him off, completely out of character.

Tobio stops in the middle of his rambling, cheeks turning red as he stuttered. There's that funny feeling again, he thinks.

He beats himself for it. His body remembers it, so why can't he? He knows he's experienced these feelings with this blonde in front of him before. He's sure of it.

So why the hell he keeps forgetting about it?

He hates it. As much as he hated being left out in everything, he hates being like this. He knows that tomorrow he'll be as ignorant and clueless as he was earlier in the morning, and he hates it. He hates causing trouble for anyone. 

"Just because of that?"

Kei smiles. "Just because of that."

"Why?" Tobio felt stinging in his eyes, causing him to tear up a bit.

Kei just laughs it off. 

"Then, is there a reason you want to eat when you're hungry?"

"Why is it the same level as hunger now?"

It pisses him off when someone goes off topic, but in this case, it somehow made him feel a bit over the clouds. Kei stands up from his seat, making his way to the bed and sitting beside Tobio.

"Seriously, do you need a reason to do something for the person you love?"

"I.. I think you do.." Tobio replies, averting his gaze away from the blonde.

"Haha, then you think of one. I'll wait for it. But for now, you need to sleep." Kei ruffled his hair, while bringing his face closer to Tobio's and placing a kiss on his temple. It acts like a magic spell, or like a mother chanting her love for her son which instantly lulls him to sleep.

Will he forget about this night as well? Kei wonders.

Of course he will. And with that, Kei cries.

With his voice, melancholic and crestfallen, he whispers..

"Goodnight, Tobio. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Kei never really liked hospitals.

The day-to-day basis of walking towards the entrance, the strong smell of bleach and antiseptics, the sound of footsteps reverberating throughout the quiet hallway, and that one big inhale of oxygen before opening the door where Tobio sits inside, quiet and unaware of his surroundings.

"Morning, King."

The guy who he called turned his body to him, royal blue irises shining against his honey brown ones. After seconds of awkward silence and a bit of hesitation, he answered.

"Do I know you?"

The blonde heaves a sigh, grabbing a stool to place beside the bed.

"Of course you do." 

The sound of the pages turning signals the start of another day.

~


End file.
